Story time
by sunlessnyte1995
Summary: Just a bunch of either unfinished drabbles based on music or just random ideas that poped into mind. either way, hope you enjoy :) rated T just to be safe (though first story is definately rated K)
1. Story Time

"mama?" sophie said as Deryn tucked her into bed.

"Yes, dear?"

"Could you read me a story?" she asked. Deryn looked at her. Sophie's eyes pleaded.

"Oh, alright. Which one tonight?"

"One i havent heard, please."

Deryn went over to the small bookshelf in the room. Clearly, Alek had added two new books. She grabbed on off the shelf and went to seit on the end of the bed. Sophie stared up expectantly.

"Once upon a time," Deryn began and Sophie lied her head on her pillow. Deryn smiled.

Once upon a time, there was a faminly of bunnys. They all sat down to eat some dinner. The papa bunny sat at the end of the table. The brother bunny sat to the right of his Da. The sister bunny sat across from him and the mama bunny sat at the other end. They ate their lettuce and carrots peacefully. When every piece of food was off all their plates, mama bunny asked a question.

"Who will put the dishes in the sink?" papa bunny put a paw on his nose.

"Not I." He said and looked at mama bunny.

"Not I." She said as well, putting a paw on her nose.

The two looked at the brother and sister. Finally, the sister put a paw on her nose.

"Not I, either."

The brother bunny looked sad, but picked up the plates and put them in the sink.

"Now, who will wash the dishes?"

"Not I." Said papa bunny.

"Not I." Said mama bunny.

"Not I." Said brother bunny.

So sister bunny washed the dishes and set them out to dry.

"Who will dry the dishes?" papa bunny asked.

"Not I." He said.

"Not I." Said brother bunny.

"Not I." Said sister bunny.

"Alright, I will." Mama bunny dried the dishes with a dishcloth and pilled them on the counter.

"I'll put the dishes away." Papa bunny said. When papa bunny was done, they all sat down at the table together.

"Who would like dessert?" mama bunny asked the family.

"Me!" said brother bunny.

"Me too!" said sister bunny.

"Me as well, please." Papa bunny said and they all ate their dessert.

**The End**

Deryn looked up from the book to find Sophie fast asleep. She smiled and bent over to kiss her on the forehead. A hand came onto Deryn's shoulder. She turned to see Alek beaming down at their lovely daughter.

"Lovely, isn't she?" Deryn whispered to Alek. Their eyes met, both loving and warm.

"Yes."

"reminds me when i was a wee lass. Used to bug ma to read to me each night, until i memorized every word of every story. Da would laugh each time I'd recite a line while up in the balloon." She was beaming now too. They looked at each other again.

"Let's get some rest."

Alek nodded, and the two left the room, feeling accomplished.


	2. Days Away

Being away from home is hard. Being away from her is harder but the hardest is being away from the life they created out of love. He missed them all so much, but couldn't bring himself to say those words, as it was his idea to go down to Vienna and sort things out in the empire. He manages to get some free time and calls home. The phone rings a couple of times, and then a small voice came on the phone.

"Hello?" it asked.

"Good afternoon." He managed. The boy on the other end recognized the voice immediately.

"Papa!" he shouted "when are you coming home, Sophie's being really mean and no matter what mama says, she won't stop! I know she'll listen to you-"

"Max, who is it?" Her voice echoed through the receiver. He smiled; glad to hear her voice at last.

"Its papa!" he calls back to her. He could hear the excitement in the child's voice. There was some rattling in the phone; max was most likely handing it to her.

"Alek, when are you coming home? I miss you." Her voice came through, sadness hiding within it calm and hoarse.

"Soon, my dear. Things are almost sorted out. Volger has done all the talking; I'm just here for appearances."

There was a pause, one in understanding, but still sad. He waited for her response. When it didn't come he said;

"I'm fine, Deryn. It'll only take one more day at most. Then I'll be on the train home."

"There's a rumor spreading. War is going to reach us soon. Come home safe, okay?"

"Let me back on, Mama!" max's voice came through like hers had. There was more rattling then the small voice came back on.

"Papa, when are you coming home?" Alek thought a bit, and then he decided to say something to surprise him and to keep him sane.

"I'm already there, Max. Look at your shadow, what do you see?"

"I see me."

"And who does your mother say you look most like?"

"You."

"See? Now put your hand to your chest."

"Okay…"

"You feel the beat? That's my love for you Max. Don't you ever forget."

"I love you papa!"

Alek could hear the happiness in his voice. It made him smile. He hoped the happiness could last another couple of days before he was home. This was enough to get through the day. He got off the phone and smiled. Glad to hear both their voices. The war was soon approaching, but if he could prevent his home, Austria, from entering said war, his life would be complete, along with some smiles from his love.


	3. 9 Song Challenge?

**Note: **Never ended up finishing these, but I figured it was about time to post it… Only missing one song! So I think I did fairly well! Also, took me a few seconds to complete each one (so In a way I cheated). It was literally the last sentence or two I was on when each song ended. I also skipped like, two songs. One being Bad Mutha F**ka by Hinder… Don't even get me started on what the hell Alek and Deryn were supposed to do for that…. Anyway, Hope you enjoy! Please review! (not like I ask for it anyway, it just happens…) and let me know, hopefully in a positive way, how to improve my writing! I'm not used to writing third person after all…

**1. Pictures of You – The Last Goodbye**

Deryn looked around the room, pictures scattered everywhere. Of Alek and their children. Memories flooded her mind and made her think their sacrifice could have been avoided. She missed them all so much. She noticed one of their family photos. It was back when her children were so young, younger than 10 at least. It was one of the summers they visited her ma back in Glasgow. The thought brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't get them back, nothing could. There was a small knock on the door. There stood her mother with open arms. She ran to them and the warm embrace soothed her.

**2. I Don't Want This Night To End – Luke Bryan**

There's so many things Alek wants to tell her. The way the moonlight shines into her blue eyes, making them flow like the sea below. The way the wind in her hair dances around her face making it look so beautiful. They've lain on top of the air beast like this for the past few hours. Alek was sure it was past 3 am now, but he couldn't bring himself to disturb the peace. He looked down at the drowsy figure curled up to him. A soft purr came from her as she laid her head on his chest.

"You know," he began and sighed heavenly. "I'm glad we met. I don't know what I would have become without you."

"Neither would I your princeliness. Will you stay?"

"Forever"

**3. Animals - Nickelback**

The last time something like this happened, it resulted in Alek. Now it's Alek's turn to make this so called mistake. He knocked on Deryn's door but she grabbed his arm from behind and dragged him too the carriage. They hopped in and the driver carried the two away. The room felt a million degrees too hot and Alek could barely keep still. When the two made eye contact they both knew what was to arise. They leaned together and electricity ran right through them. They couldn't be separated. Then there was a knock on the carriage door.

"We're here, mates."

**4. Lips of an Angel - Hinder**

The phone rings in the other room. Alek gets up from the bed, trying not to disturb his wife that lies next to him. He answers tiredly.

"Hello?"

"Alek?" it was Deryn, his best friend. His breath catches and a familiar feeling arrives again.

"Deryn, it's 3 in the morning. What are you doing up?"

She hesitated but said "I can't sleep. I needed to talk to you." Her voice trailed off. Alek sighed, he truly was glad she called.

"Alright, I'm listening." He sat down in his armchair.

"w-well…" she stammered.

"You just wanted to check up right? I really do miss you Deryn, but you know I can't keep doing this. You know…." It was his time to trail off. It had been years since her last contact with him.

"I know, and I miss you a lot too you ninny! But thank you for answering. I'll let you go now." He really wished he could stay on longer.

"Goodnight Deryn." He said with sadness.

"Goodnight, Aleksandar."

**5. Poker face – Lady Gaga**

Deryn looked across the table. Newkirk was as beaded with sweat as Alek was confident and princely. Deryn smirked. Her hand wasn't bad, three 10s and 2 jacks. Full house that is. The bids go around the table. First a lunch, then supper, finally to feeding the bats. As that was the only thing they truly could bid, no one argued. The air was stale with anticipation as everyone laid down their hand. First, Alek. 5,6,7,8 and 9. a straight. 'Not bad' Deryn thought as she laid her hand down. Alek's disappointment showed through. Then they look at Newkirk. The sweat on his forehead had disappeared and a giant smirk appeared across his face. He laid his cards down. Deryn's jaw dropped.

"Barking spiders! Royal flush!"

"Talk about a poker face…"

**6. Fire Burning – Sean Kingston**

Her movement was graceful, Alek noted as he watched Deryn sway to the beat. He watched from his table instead of going up and asking for a dance. Taking a sip of his drink, her brother, Jaspert, comes up to him.

"Go on." He insists. "She's waiting for you." Alek's eyes shift back to Deryn still swaying. A man, who he recognizes as Jamie Duncan (note: borrowed from Julia456), has made his way to her. He bows offering his hand out. Alek feels his rage surge. How _dare_ he make a move on her? He sees her raise her hand in protest. That's when Alek decides it's now or never.

"May I have this dance?" he asks awkwardly, ignoring Jamie's glares on his back.

"Took you long enough, _dummkopf_." She said and he leads her to the dance floor.

**7. I Don't Want To Be In Love – Good Charlotte**

Sitting in her room, she stares out the window. Why does she insist on mooning over that daft prince? Its barking mad, as she is supposed to be in disguise. She doesn't have time for it. But her mind doesn't listen and she keeps thinking of the way his hair fell onto his face. His green eyes penetrating into her soul.

"Barking spiders! Stop mooning you ninny!" she whispers to herself.

"This sodding love business is too complicated! I'm supposed to be a _boy_ not a barking girl who goes around flipping hair for every daft boy she looks at!" a knock at the door startles her from her thoughts.

"I'm barking mad. I don't want to love." She opens the door and starts mooning all over again as he peers in.

**8. All You Did Was Save My Life – Our Lady Peace**

The first time Deryn saw Alek, she knew something that she couldn't control was to happen. Throughout their adventures in the sky and on land, her thoughts still hadn't changed. With every passing day, they became closer and closer until she finally realized. She was in an impossible love with a prince she could never have. It almost tore her apart when he left in Istanbul that she just wished she could see him again. She felt that same way in New York a month later, and when they met again, she knew she couldn't go on without him. He saved her from herself. If he hadn't been around, she might have been discovered and thrown off. She owed him a great debt and she is paying it every day.

**9. Hey There Delilah – Plain White T's**

Alek sat at the window of his new home. The moon above shining bright into the room. He couldn't help but think of the girl he had met on his travels. The one who stole his heart, the one it still belonged to.

"I miss you" he whispered to the stars, hoping that the message would make it to her from across the Atlantic Ocean.

He looked about the empty room, wishing he could be in her arms again as they once had months ago. He knew he'd be back the next week, but a week was too long. He pictured her being there, blond hair bobbing up and down with her quick pace, her turning around and her bright blue eyes shining in the light. Her smile lighting up the room all by itself. We'll be together soon he thought sitting on the bed. We'll be together soon.


	4. Thirty

_Thirty stars line the skies_

_While thirty lies lay in my heart_

Staring out the window to the dark sky, the thoughts of every adventure flutter into mind. The scrubs on that day, the Huxley high above the River Thames. Wind gusting around, almost resulting in a crash. The rescue they had received from the _Leviathan_, the crash in the Alps a month later and meeting that one boy, that one barking lad that could get her to moon for hours upon hours.

The lies bubbled up into her mind. _Midshipman Dylan Sharp at your service_. The first of the long chain to arise. The second, not telling him she was a girl. From the beginning she had lied, nothing but countless lies. It tore at her day in and day out. It Left her restless.

_Thirty times I've tried to say_

_I love you in the most simple way_

Together since he arrived, she has never found the proper time to let it all out. Many, many times they've been disturbed as she tried. Barking spiders, if she'd known it would turn out like this, she would have never left Glasgow; she would have been stuck on the ground. She needed to fly, but now, more than anything, she needed him.

_Sodding clanker! Can't you tell when someone loves you?_ She would have never kissed him that night if she knew the heart break would be like this. Her heart felt shattered in the light of the glowworms. She's never to see him again, not as Dylan; not as _Deryn_. Heaven forbid that she desires the prince even more than that first sodding moment of weakness in his voice; his actions. Longing takes much effort, but is inevitable; unavoidable.

_Thirty minutes to think_

_Of ways to not sink_

She tries to distract herself with the tasks and orders, yet her mind does not focus on them. The touch and the smell surround her; remind her of that boy. The prince, covered in engine grease, stood in front. Green eyes glistening, but cold just the same, making her heart beat a squick too fast. Nothing but glares and sodding heartbreak. No words to be spoken, not actions to be done. Walking right by without contact.

Back into her thoughts, she can't decide; _do I stay? Do I leave?_ What will she become with each passing moment? Will she be accepted back home, by her family? Her community?

_Thirty minutes of bliss, thirty lies_

_Thirty minutes to finally decide_

It's now or never, she will have to decide one way or another, will she take him or the air beast. Will he take her in return; will she finally stop lying to him; to herself? _Everything will be okay._ Building to this moment, one with holes will not last, one with breaks will fall. One without trust will rust and collapse, has she built this for herself?

_Tell him._ Knocking on the cabin door, squeaks coming through the soft lining. _ Tell him._ Eyes in the darkness peering deep within; heart beating uncontrollably. Dull glow lighting the hair a deep copper, her own a dull gold. _TELL HIM._ She mutters a hullo, she enters the room. Creature sitting at the end of the bed, reaching up to greet her. Picks it up and it curls around her neck, comfort and warm.

"I need to tell you something"

A pause lasting milliseconds.

"I'm a girl."


End file.
